Decisiones
by RequeteMiau
Summary: Two-Shot. Los planes y sueños de Stan se derrumban tras la repentina decisión de Kyle que cambiará su anhelado futuro. Style. Completo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimmer:**_ _South Park no me pertence._

 _ **Summary:**_ _Two-Shot._ _Los planes y sueños de Stan se derrumban tras la repentina decisión de Kyle que cambiará su anhelado futuro. Style._

 _*Lo escrito en cursiva son recuerdos._

 _*Antes de comenzar recordemos lo jodidamente romántico que es Stan e.e_

 **Decisiones**

Desde el paseo que organizaron nuestros padres para celebrar el fin de nuestra secundaria, desde ese día en la playa, ya nada volvió a ser lo mismo.

A penas comencé mi relación con Kyle, a pesar de ser un secreto, pensé que ya nada podía salir mal en mi vida, todo se había vuelto perfecto. Por meses guardé muchas ilusiones, cada día una nueva, todas a su lado. La forma en que el pelirrojo avalaba cada uno de mis sueños y proyectos me hacía sentir seguro y capaz de cualquier cosa.

 _-Nunca me había sentido tan bien en mi vida Kyle-Confesé dándole un suave apretón a la mano del chico que estaba recostado a mi lado. Ambos estábamos tendidos en la arena contemplando las abundantes estrellas del cielo acompañados por el agradable sonido de las olas del mar- Simplemente no podría haber imaginado algo mejor. Gracias Randy, al fin tú y el resto de los padres hicieron algo bien- Me burlé antes de reír acompañado del de ojos verdes._

Quedaba tan poco para que todos mis sueños se convirtieran en realidad, estábamos a solo a unos pasos de vivir algo totalmente nuevo, lejos de nuestros extraños padres. Disfrutaríamos cada momento que nos ofreciera la vida sin temor a nada, solo nosotros y nuestros amigos ¿Qué podía salir mal? Por fin me sentía completo.

 _-Sí, realmente no podría ser mejor-Aceptó. Desvié mi mirada del cielo para contemplar al chico a mi lado. Su pacífica sonrisa me llevaba tan lejos de la realidad como jamás imaginé posible._

 _-No puedo creer que en tan solo unos meses nos iremos de South Park-Recordé esbozando una enorme sonrisa._

 _-Yo tampoco._

Esa fue la primera señal. La forma en que su sonrisa se esfumó de su rostro sin previo aviso, no obstante, no me preocupé como debía, creí que sin importar de que tratara podríamos afrontarlo, siempre y cuando él estuviera a mi lado.

 _-¿Qué te sucede Kyle? Estas un poco extraño- Pregunté luego de un rato._

 _-Yo…tengo algo que decirte Stan- Respondió sentándose sobre la suave arena._

 _-¿Qué cosa?-Cuestioné imitando la acción._

 _-Yo...cambié de opinión. Me voy a otra ciudad, otra universidad me aceptó y yo…_

Desde ese momento todo comenzó a hacerse pedazos. No lo esperaba, después de todo este tiempo estando tan seguros de lo que viviríamos en el futuro ¿Cambió de planes? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes? ¿Por qué debía alejarse de mí? Estaba demasiado confundido. En vano, intente actuar maduro. No fui capaz de comprenderlo. Fui egoísta.

 _-¿Kyle? ¿A dónde vas?- Pregunté poniéndome de pie al ver como el chico comenzaba a alejarse de mí._

 _-Tú…tú no lo entiendes Stan, es una gran oportunidad para mí- Contestó antes de reanudar su marcha acelerando el paso. Me quedé estático observando su silueta a la distancia. Él tenía razón, lo sabía ¿Por qué me era tan difícil comprenderlo? Debía apoyarlo, como él siempre ha hecho conmigo. Debía intentarlo._

 _-Lo intentaré, solo por ti, ¡lo haré!- Grité con todas mis fuerzas en dirección a la ruta tomada por el pelirrojo. No podía perderlo, simplemente no lo soportaría._

Así intenté hacerlo. Di mi mejor esfuerzo por disfrutar cada día a su lado, no obstante, el tema y las malas noticias siempre volvían a mí haciéndome imposible de olvidar la realidad que pronto enfrentaríamos ¿Por qué los días no podían ser eternos como los sentía en mi niñez? Si temes su paso este irá con mayor velocidad. Dolía.

- _Vamos Stan, no es tan terrible-Consoló abrazando mi cintura- Si nos organizamos bien podremos vernos muchos fines de semana-Agregó regalándome una falsa sonrisa. Mentía. La distancia me acabaría._

Comencé a comportarme como un idiota arruinando cada buen momento con mis estados depresivos y mal humor, además de salir a beber más seguido como un completo cobarde. No podía evitarlo ni fui capaz de notarlo hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

 _-Stan ¿podrías dejar de hacer un drama por cada cosa que digo?_

 _-Tú fuiste quien cambió los planeas Kyle, ¡todo era perfecto!_

 _-Y seguirán cambiando_

 _-¿A qué te refieres?_

 _-Stan, creo que debemos terminar._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Siempre hago sufrir a Kyle así que le llegó el turno a Stan. Este two shot tiene relación con el Creek que estoy haciendo e.e y creo que los dos primeros caps de cada uno los dejé medios tristones pero la felicidad ya llegará e_é eso espero jajaj Si les gustó este dramón (¿? Sus lindos comentarios siempre son bien recibidos jaja –corazón- Saludos!_

 **RequeteMiau**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ _South Park no me pertence._

 **(Decisiones II)**

-¿Qué haces? Tenemos que irnos o nos dejaran afuera-Apresuró mi compañero de clases, poniéndose de pie junto a mí.

-Ya voy-Acepté dándole un último vistazo a la imagen que se reflejaba en la pantalla de mi computadora, junto a la pequeña ventanita de chat que jamás se ausentaba, aun pudiendo carecer de nuevas palabras. Cerré lentamente el aparato, despidiéndome en silencio de la brillante e infaltable sonrisa del pelinegro.

 _Stan Marsh_

Desde aquel día, el día en que finalmente logré pronunciar las palabras que arremetían dolorosamente contra mi pecho, el día en que decidí ponerle fin a nuestra inmadura y efímera relación, una cadena de eventos comenzaron a desarrollarse a mí alrededor. Stan, en un comienzo, no dejó pasar ni un solo día sin argumentar e insistir que volviera a su lado, acompañado de las habituales frases que se emplean en una situación como la nuestra, de amargos matices.

" _Puedo cambiar, me esforzaré"_

Indudablemente lo haría, estaba seguro de que así sería, el pelinegro maduraría, todos lo haríamos, a pesar de eso, eran pasos que debíamos dar en solitario. Años de amistad, más bien, una vida, te permiten predecir situaciones. Él no estaba listo para llevar una relación de esas características y yo tampoco para soportar las consecuencias de ello.

" _Tal vez…solo a mí me importa esto"_

Pronunció resignado antes de perderse entre las oscuras calles de South Park. Cada vez quedaban menos días para mi inminente partida y, contrario a sus creencias, sentía como mi corazón se oprimía fuertemente con cada visita, mensaje o llamada. Me era difícil rechazarlo, mantenerlo lejos, cuando en el fondo, mis más sencillos y puros sentimientos gritaban que se acercara, no obstante, estos eran callados por la habitual y triunfante actuación de la racionalidad que guiaba mis acciones.

" _¿Podemos al menos ser amigos?"_

Cuestionó a pocos minutos de partir, en un efímero encuentro de nuestro grupo de la infancia en el patio de mi casa. Al instante nuestros acompañantes se hicieron a un lado, permitiéndonos un poco de privacidad, la cual se redujo a un intercambio de tímidas pero sinceras sonrisas. Lo había comprendido. A pesar de no poder seguir juntos de la forma en que deseaba, ambos, a través de los años, habíamos forjado algo mucho más profundo y eso, no estaba dispuesto a perderlo.

" _No sabes lo que pasó hoy, fue muy gracioso, espero que podamos hablar por skype esta noche!. Te extraño mucho, Kyle."_

Leí el mensaje de texto que acababa de recibir en mi celular. Involuntariamente una sonrisa de formó en mi rostro.

" _Así será. Yo también te extraño"_

Confesé antes de seguir el solitario camino hacía mi nuevo hogar, disfrutando de la agradable brisa marina que arremetía suavemente contra mi piel.

Ya llevaba varios meses lejos de casa y, a pesar de no haber vuelto a South Park, ni logrado frecuentar a mis amigos, mi conexión con Stan había tomado un curso agradablemente inesperado, un rumbo incierto entre nuestra imperecedera amistad y un sutil coqueteo.

A pesar de no arrepentirme de mi decisión, no podía negar que añoraba cada día la presencia del pelinegro. El chico que sin importar la distancia, lograba hacer latir mi corazón más rápido que nadie y encender mis mejillas. El mismo que había cambiado mi vida en más de una forma y que, ahora, tomaba una parte secundaría en la práctica de la misma, reducida a mensajes y video-llamadas. Disfrazando nuestro sentimiento en los lazos de una cercana amistad que ni la más amplia distancia podría arruinar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Pensar que me demoré un montón de meses en actualizar algo que terminó siendo súper corto xd Pero hoy recién me iluminé :c y decidí hacer algo menos dramático que el plan original xD. Taaaal veeeez le haga una continuación salvaje con más style e.e si inspiración salvaje ataca podrían tener un reencuentro e.e._

 **RequeteMiau**


End file.
